Songfic Broken
by Natsuki Li
Summary: Este es un songfic de género yuri y shoujo ai en donde los personajes principales son SachikoYumi, no soy muy buena para dar resumenes así que leanlo.


BROKEN

Hola como están, espero que bien; les traigo un songfic con la canción de Broken es de Evanescence Feat. Seether seguramente la han escuchado, y si no, se las recomiendo. Este songfic es shoujo ai o yuri, tiene como únicos personajes a Yumi y Sachiko de Marimite; solo léanlo y denme su opinión por favor.

Nota: La canción y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores así que no me pertenecen aunque quisiera.

BROKEN SONGFIC

**I wanted you to know**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.**

Sachiko se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cama, se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras unas pesadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; estaba sufriendo porque pronto la separarían de aquella persona que tantas cosas cambió en su vida, aquella persona que le enseñó a disfrutar todos y cada uno de los segundos de su vida, aquella persona que era capaz de hacerla reír aún en las situaciones más adversas, aquella persona que podía curar su dolor con solo sonreír, aquella persona que la quería tanto y que prometió jamás alejarse de su lado; aquella persona a la que dio su rosario y su corazón…

Sentía más dolor al recordar ciertas cosas que había vivido con su petit soeur: "cuando se conocieron y le acomodó el nudo de su blusa frente a la estatua de la virgen María, se habían mirado por un momento y con ese momento había bastado para saber que el destino quería unir aquellas dos almas, había bastado para que Sachiko no pensara dos veces al elegirla, había bastado para que una luz se encendiera en la oscuridad de Sachiko, y aquella luz brillaba tanto que era capaz de segar a los infortunios y penas que esperaban a Sachiko al salir del Colegio Llilian y encontrarse en su casa. También recordó cuando calló sobre Yumi, fue un momento gracioso: pero ninguna de las dos rió, solo se miraron un momento y basto para reforzar el sentimiento que crecía en ambas, aquel sentimiento que es más que el cariño de amigas, más que un amor de hermanas, era aquel sentimiento que de pronto se cuela en nuestros corazones, aquel sentimiento que no distingue ni sexo, ni raza; aquel que es llamado AMOR".

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Yumi se encontraba en su recamara, sentada en su escritorio, ya nada ni siquiera los pesados trabajos de la escuela podían apartar de su mente la bella imagen de su Onee Sama, -Sachiko entraría a la universidad y se comprometería con su primo-; y para eso no faltaba mucho, y cada vez que pensaba en eso su mente se enfermaba y su corazón se destrozaba; reprimía las frías gotas de dolor que amenazaban con salir de sus tristes ojos. Yumi también recordaba cosas hermosas que había vivido con su querida Onee Sama: cuando bailaron juntas en el invernadero; cuando participó en el espectáculo para despedir a las alumnas de tercero, y como con su número había echo reír a Sachiko (jamás olvidaría ese momento); recordó las lágrimas que Sachiko derramó al despedir a su Onee Sama y también recordó cuando tomaban el té juntas o cuando la acompañaba a la parada del camión (eso no era trivial para ella); recordaba cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus abrazos, cada una de sus alegrías y cada uno de sus pesares; lo que hacía feliz a Sachiko la hacía feliz a ella y lo que hacía entristecer a su Onee Sama también le dolía a ella.

Yumi pensaba esto sin saber que a poca distancia de ella su Onee Sama pensaba en lo mismo, también recordaba y también sufría.

**You've gone away **

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

Sachiko seguía aferrada a su cama llorando; después de los dulces recuerdos, seguía la amarga memoria de la discusión que había tenido con Yumi; aquel día, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, todo había empezado por una tontería: Sei siempre fastidiaba a Sachiko abrazando a Yumi haciendo que Sachiko se encelara; pero últimamente Sachiko había perdido la paciencia, -se enojaba fácilmente, reñía constantemente con su petit soeur, estaba triste y a la vez malhumorada pero había decidido guardárselo todo -. Sachiko tenía todo ese remolino de emociones dando vueltas en su cabeza debido a la mala situación por la que estaba y está pasando, -está comprometida con su primo, irá a la universidad y dejaría de ver a Yumi mucho tiempo -. Jamás le dijo eso a Yumi; su petit soeur cansada de su actitud y su mal carácter había decidido hablar con ella. – Le dije cosas que la hirieron –pensaba Sachiko -, le dije que no la quería cerca de mi, que no la quería ver más, que había traicionado mi confianza y mi cariño, ¿cariño? No, no era solo eso, siempre ha sido y será mas que eso, es amor-.

-Yumi vino hasta aquí para verme –se dijo Sachiko -, y no solo ha hecho eso, me ha hecho ver las cosas de manera distinta me ha enseñado que es el amor, y yo se lo agradecí con mis ofensas y dándole la espalda aún cuando ella me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba más, ambas nos necesitábamos.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

**There's so much left to learn, **

**and no one left to fight **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Yumi no aguantó más, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y reposó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, su cuerpo sufría espasmos a causa del violento llanto que la había asaltado, eran espasmos de aquella dulce tortura llamada amor. Yumi repasó en medio del llanto la discusión que había tenido con su Onee Sama antes de las vacaciones:

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko con frialdad -¿Qué haces aquí? -. Yumi sintió un dolor agudo al oír las frías palabras de su Onee Sama.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Yumi aparentando indiferencia ante la frialdad de Sachiko.

-No hay nada que hablar –dijo Sachiko sin mirar a Yumi -, todo está claro, prefieres a esa chica Sei mas que a tu Onee Sama. –Sachiko sabía que eso era un pretexto, tenía tantas cosas guardadas.

-Onee Sama –dijo Yumi conteniendo el llanto -, se que eso no es lo único que te molesta; además no me la pasó con Sei y no prefiero a Sei, lo sabes perfectamente; por eso quiero que me digas que te pasa. ¡Es que te has vuelto insoportable! -. Yumi no había podido abstenerse de hacer ese comentario, y lo peor: lo había gritado. Sachiko dejó de mirar a otros lados, esta vez la miró fijamente y en sus ojos se reflejaba el rencor y una tristeza profunda.

-Vete –dijo Sachiko fríamente -, no te quiero volver a ver, no me vuelvas a buscar -. En esa última frase se le quebró la voz.

-Esta bien –dijo Yumi sollozando, no había podido contener el llanto -, pero recuerda que esto fue porque tu lo quisiste así…

-No –dijo Sachiko sin mirarla -, tu has estado traicionando mi cariño y mi confianza.

-¿Pero? ¿Qué? –dijo Yumi sorprendida y enojada pero en medio del llanto -, no sabes lo que dices Sachiko -. A Sachiko le molestó que no la llamará Onee Sama: como iba a extrañar esa palabra.

-Vete por favor –dijo Sachiko, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No puede ser que por tus tontas ideas –dijo Yumi, aunque sabía que eran celos -, decidas esto; recuerda que siempre voy a estar para ti, siempre te voy a amar. –Esas palabras partieron el corazón de Sachiko, quería pedirle perdón, podía hacerlo, pero su orgullo y la idea de no causarle más dolor a Yumi se lo impidieron.

Yumi salió llorando de la habitación de Sachiko, todavía podía oír el eco de sus sollozos. Esa tarde Yumi no comió, y en la noche solo dio vueltas en la cama pensando en Sachiko, quería desaparecer y no sentir ese agudo y penetrante dolor. ¿A caso todo iba a acabar de esa manera? Le parecía que los buenos momentos solo habían sido un dulce sueño del que acababa de despertar.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Hacia ya un mes de aquella discusión; pero para Sachiko era demasiado tiempo, a diario deseaba que un día la puerta de su habitación se abriera y dejara ver la imagen de Yumi sonriéndole desde el umbral, pero sentía que eso no iba a pasar. Había dejado de hablar con las otras rosas, había faltado a las reuniones del Yamayurikai y se saltaba las clases porque las pasaba en el invernadero dándole vueltas al asunto. Necesitaba a Yumi, la necesitaba a su lado porque sin ella no respiraba, sin ella no vivía, sin ella ya nada valía la pena. Yumi pensaba igual.

Un día después de llorar aferrada a su cama, Sachiko caminaba hacía el parque, -antes había rezado -, solo pensaba en relajarse un poco, también pensaba en buscar a Yumi o al menos llamarla por teléfono; -como la extrañaba-, su recuerdo le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Yumi contemplaba aquella fotografía que alguna vez había pertenecido al periódico escolar: en esa foto aparecía Sachiko acomodando el nudo del cuello de su blusa. Ahora esa fotografía yacía en su escritorio y cada vez que la contemplaba no podía contener las lágrimas, -¿Por qué sufrimos tanto, porque nos torturamos de esa manera? -, pensó Yumi, y una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza: era una idea que le daba un poco de esperanza. Había decidido buscar a su Onee Sama, últimamente había escuchado que pasaba largos ratos en el parque, así que al día siguiente que le tocaba escuela podría ir al parque al finalizar las clases.

Así lo hizo, al día siguiente cuando terminaron las clases fue al parque; cuando llegó visualizó una figura alta y hermosa, de ojos grisáceos, cabellos oscuros y azulados, y piel blanca, que portaba el abrigo escolar. –Se ve tan bien así-. Pensó Yumi, no había duda alguna, era Sachiko, estaba parada junto a un árbol contemplando el tronco, parecía ensimismada. Yumi tenía miedo de que Sachiko la rechazara, de que la volviera a correr de su lado; pero se armó de valor y se plantó a un lado de Sachiko, su Onee Sama sintió su presencia y volteó a verla: le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sachiko-chan –dijo Yumi mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdóname –dijo Sachiko y no pudo contener más el llanto, tomó a Yumi entre sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente. Yumi la abrazó fuertemente, sus manos en la espalda de Sachiko sentían esos espasmos que causaba el llanto; cuando Sachiko se calmó un poco, se sentaron en el pasto, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos: parecía como si pudieran ver a través de ellos, como si con la mirada se dijeran todo lo que tenían que decir.

-No te disculpes –dijo Yumi tomando el delicado rostro de Sachiko entre sus manos -, te amo como no tienes idea. –Esto hizo que Sachiko sonriera, se acercó más a Yumi hasta ponerse frente a ella y se acurruco en su regazo indefensa; Yumi la acogió con sus manos, acarició su cabello, su rostro y besó sus mejillas.

-Hay tanto que tengo que contarte –dijo Sachiko en un suspiro, después se sentó frente a su petit soeur y acercó su rostro al de Yumi, después en un susurro dijo -, También te amo, eres lo único que me importa y que me mantiene aquí, eres la razón por la cual me levanto todos los días, tu amor me da fuerzas para continuar.

Yumi sintió el cálido aliento de Sachiko susurrándole esas palabras y un cosquilleo en su estomago se hizo presente. Y después sintió los labios de su Onee Sama presionando los suyos, Yumi sacó la lengua para que Sachiko la dejara pasar entre sus labios, sus lenguas danzaban, se acariciaban, se entrelazaban en un apasionado beso de amor puro y sincero.

**You've gone away **

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, manden sus opiniones por favor, su comentarios son muy importantes para mí: acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas y halagos. GRACIAS y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


End file.
